fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EliNinja/Super Mars Force 9
bandicam 2015-11-01 21-10-43-812.png|June bandicam 2015-11-01 21-06-46-531.png|Glitter bandicam 2015-11-01 21-17-54-578.png|Biora (3 girls run away past a downtown building) (a giant blue monster is seen chasing the girls) June (voice): Hi, my name is June Ransie, and I am 18 years old June (voice): I have two alien roommates from Mars, a planet I use to study alot when I was 11 June (voice): One's a Koss (martians with white faces and natural make-up) June (voice): the other's a Rah (martians with purple skin) June (voice): and, this is us. The Super Mars Force 9 (thought of it myself :3) '- yesterday... -' June: ah....I'm finally 18 years old, I can finally live without my dumb mom, and I'm eating chips at 12pm like a lazy bones June: I wonder if my boobs have grown any larger since I was a teen (June heads to her bathroom) (June grabs her boobs for 15 seconds) June: I think I just cummed my boxers (Door knock is heard) June: I'm CUMMING....geez (Door knocks get louder) June: Alright geez.... (June opens the door and sees two weirdly skinned girls) June: listen, I don't have any candy, so trick-or-treat somewhere- (the 2 girls tackle June) '- 10 minutes later -' June: So you two come from Mars? and, there are different types of martians on your planet, and you need a chosen one to lead you since you had to escape your endangered planet? Glitter: Yeah pretty much June: Well, I just turned 18 yesterday, I'm sorry, but I gotta live my life as a free wom- (Biora bites June's neck) June: Ow, what the shitballs? (Biora headbutts June's face) June: Stop it, you fucking anima- (Biora starts mauling June) Glitter: Biora, that's enough! (Glitter grabs Biora by her arms) Biora: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!@#$%^&*()_+~{}|:"<>?[];'\,./ Glitter: Lets....(sigh), let's find someone else to take care of us homeless girls (thunder is heard) Glitter:......fuckballs June: What, it's just thunder, even if it did just turn from light to a moonless night sky- wait, what?! (Glitter and Biora get out their weapons and head outside) June: Well, I guess the word homeless caught me..... (Glitter and Biora come back into the house, covered in monster guts) June: Wow, did you just.....I can't believe how you....wow! Glitter: This is what we do everyday Biora: 0987654321` June: Do you......do you still wanna be my roomies or something? Glitter: (GASP) Yes, please, we've been looking for someone to live with for hours!, DAYS even! Biora: ;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D June: Come on in! Make yourselves home! '- 3 days later -' June: So, how are we gonna defeat this guy? Glitter: I've been saving this for a special occasion but... (Glitter gets a golden bomb from her pocket) Glitter: throw it at him and he will explode June: why can't you do it? Glitter: I suck at throwing stuff June: Ok, here goes nothing (June throws the bomb at the monster's face) (The whole downtown explodes) '- 2 hours later -' June (badly injured) - So...(blood cough), everday, huh? Glitter: Everyday hun :3 (June dies) THE END? Category:Blog posts